1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of holders configured as straps.
2. Background of the Invention:
Fishing rods are typically stored in a boat by placing the rods on the floor of the boat. This technique creates problems in that the occupants may either step or trip on the rods. Further, the fishing rods will project at various angles and in many cases extend upwardly from the boat floor over the boat seats thereby creating a hazard.
Various devices have been provided for storing or holding fishing rods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,039 issued to O'Neill discloses a flexible belt attached to the boat with the opposite ends of the belt then being wrapped around the fishing rod. Conventional fastening strips are provided at the opposite ends of the belt to secure the belt ends. Similar types of devices have been provided for holding skis and ski poles such as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,048 issued to Rosenthal and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,648 issued to Meyer. Another technique is to provide a case or box for holding fishing rods such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,801 issued to Ward.
The prior devices for holding fishing rods require external boat space occupied by the storage or holding device. For example, the devices employing belts or straps allow the straps to dangle downward in the boat allowing entanglements as well as weather deterioration of the fastening devices. Likewise, cases or boxes for holding fishing rods occupy a considerable amount of space and are therefore not practical. I have designed a retractable fishing rod holder which minimizes the external space occupied by the holder when not in use. Further, the holder is automatically adjustable over a wide variety of belt lengths depending upon the amount of fishing rods and material to be held by the belt.